Digidestined Darkness
by Argent Dragon
Summary: Sequel to The Crest of Perseverance. 10 years after the Digidestined leave the Digiworld, trouble has again arisen...and the original Digidestined must find successors capable of stopping it. Chapters 6 and 7 uploaded
1. Danger Threatens

Digidestined Darkness: Part 1-Danger Threatens

by Argent Dragon

**Note from the Author:** This storyline is a sequel to The Crest of Perseverance. Also, it replaces season 2, although you may be able to see pieces that carry some of season 2's ideas. Anyway, I did honestly try to stop myself from using a lot of season 2. And like before, please send me comments. I want to know what readers think. 

* * *

Allison: _It's been a decade since we left the Digiworld. Nothing threatened the Digiworld, so we all settled down to live normal lives. We've kept in touch with the computers Gennai gave us, but recently we've been getting signals from our digivices that are beginning to trouble us all. And more importantly, we have heard nothing about new Digidestined in the past ten years. Is the Digiworld now in trouble and will we soon meet the new Digidestined? I wish I knew._

* * *

Darkness covered the Digiworld. Ever since the Master of Digimon had come to power, things had gone from good to worse. Fear was now evident in all free Digimon's eyes.

Sylvimon peered cautiously out of her hiding place. She was not ready to be caught by the Master of Digimon just yet. "Allison! I need you!"

Biyomon and Tentomon flew as fast as they could to get away from one of the Master of Digimon's minions. "Sora! Help me!"

"Izzy! I hate to ask, but...help!"

Patomon cowered in a tree. "TK! I need your help!"

Gomamon dove underwater, trying to escape his pursuer. He failed, but continued to evade the evil Digimon. "Joe...!"

Agumon and Gatomon had managed to escape the Master of Digimon...for now. Both of them knew that they wouldn't be safe in the Digiworld. "Tai!"

"Kari!"

Gabumon had no choice but to swim, even if he hated to get his fur wet. However, wet fur was better than working for the Master of Digimon. "Oh, Matt. I need you now."

Palmon had no need to run. She had the perfect camouflage, and used it. Still, she knew that she would have to get out of the Digiworld to be safe. "Mimi!"

* * *

Allison was on her way to practice when her digivice went off. The sound she'd been hearing far too often lately raised her spirits, despite the fact that she knew it wasn't a good sound. Pulling into a nearby parking lot, she called and told the rest of her group that she wouldn't be able to make it, perhaps for months. She told them they might want to replace her. That done, she opened her small computer and settled down to wait.

* * *

When her digivice beeped, Sora quickly finished the flower arrangement she'd been working on. After making sure the arrangement was neat, Sora sat down. She took out the computer Gennai had given her and waited.

* * *

Had the others seen what he was doing, they would not have been surprised. Predictably, Izzy had been on a computer when his digivice beeped. Izzy quickly completed the program he was working on before opening his own computer. Izzy, too, waited, although not for the same reason. Izzy waited for contact from Gennai.

* * *

TK was in the middle of homework when his digivice beeped. Sighing at the welcomed interruption, he opened the computer and set it near his homework. "Might as well work on this while I wait," he told himself as he went back to his homework.

* * *

Joe was luckier than the others. When his digivice beeped, he was not already occupied. In fact, he almost welcomed the diversion. He too, settled down to wait.

* * *

Tai and Kari were sitting and talking to each other, about the Digiworld oddly enough, when their digivices went off. At the same time, they both pulled out the computer and set it down. They looked up and grinned.

* * *

When Matt's digivice went off, he didn't hear it at first. But, during a lull in the music, he heard it. However, it was several hours before he could do anything about it. He set the small computer down on a table and stared at it with his blue eyes, waiting.

* * *

Mimi had settled down for the night when she heard her digivice. She reached out and turned on the light by her bed. Then she turned on the computer and waited.

* * *

Izzy's wait, at least, was over. He'd gotten the contact he'd wanted, but not from who he had expected. "I am the Master of Digimon," the message began.

Izzy made a face. "Who does this guy think he is?"

"The Digiworld belongs to me. Digidestined, do not attempt to save your friends. They are mine!"

With that, the message ended. Izzy, knowing that the others should know about this, drafted up an e-mail and sent it to the others. They all read it moments later.

The first reply Izzy got was from Allison. "Give me time to get to Japan," her message read. Izzy made a note of that, then settled in to wait for the others' replies.

* * *

A few days later, Allison stepped off the plane she'd taken to Japan. "I hate jet lag." Her hazel eyes scanned the crowd, looking for one of the other Digidestined. "I hope Izzy got my message."

Suddenly she was turned around. Her hazel eyes looked at the face of the person before her, a face that, while not the same face she had seen a decade ago, she still recognized. She smiled warmly. "Izzy! Long time no see!"

"Glad you made it."

"Mind if I ask you something?" Izzy shook his head. Allison took that to mean that he didn't mind. "Can I crash somewhere," she asked, yawning. "Jet lag is killing me."

* * *

As Allison got the sleep she so desperately wanted, Izzy drafted out an e-mail to the others. "Allison has arrived. Meet tomorrow?" Before he could send it out, Allison woke up.

She yawned. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

"No problem."

Izzy sent the e-mail. "What was that," she asked.

"E-mail to the others." He smiled. "They have to know that you're in town."

"True."

There was silence for a few moments. "Now what?"

Izzy replied, "Wait for the others to reply."

* * *

The next day, the others gathered in the park where seven of them had met once before during their search for the eighth Digidestined. Allison looked around in wonder. "My dad came here when I was little, I think," she whispered. None of the others heard her.

"We've got to go back," Tai said.

"Maybe, but what if we have to find the other nine Digidestined," Joe said thoughtfully.

"We honestly can't judge what to do until we know what the full situation is," Allison commented.

Tai considered their words. "I think you're both right, but Allison does have a point. What do you think?"

"Sounds good," Matt said.

"So how do we get back," Allison asked.

"Well, I think I may have found a way," Izzy said.

"What?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

Izzy worked quickly on his desktop computer, then stepped back. "There," he said. On the screen was a picture of the Digiworld.

"Let's go," Tai said. Allison hid a smile. Tai's personality hadn't changed in the decade since she'd last seen him. She reached out to restrain him with one slender hand.

"Tai, maybe we should get some stuff together before we go. What if we get stuck in the Digiworld again and can't get back," Allison asked.

"Hmm. You know, that's a good idea. Let's go get some stuff together," Tai said.

* * *

Allison opened the backpack she'd brought. After emptying it, she stuffed her pointe shoes, which had helped her Digimon digivolve in the past, into it. They were followed by some needlepoint that she was working on for the others and a few paperback books. She added some of her other clothes to the backpack, reasoning that she just might want to change out of her T-shirt and blue jeans. She stuffed her sunglasses into her pocket. Her red jacket she tied around her waist. She stuck her CD player and CDs into the backpack.

She put her laptop, something her parents had given her, on top of everything else in her backpack. Satisfied with the contents of her backpack, she returned to the computer after she had clipped her digivice to the strap of her backpack, the way she had a decade ago.

* * *

Izzy slid his laptop into the carrying pack. His digivice was already on the strap. He was ready, since he had carried little else into the Digiworld a decade ago.

Before he walked back to the computer, he remembered something he had almost forgotten. He stuffed a pencil and notepad into his pocket, then headed for the computer.

* * *

Joe put a few simple medical supplies into his duffel bag. He clipped his digivice to the strap. Then he tossed some nonperishable food into it, making sure they'd have something to eat this time in case they got stuck in the Digiworld again. Joe zipped it shut, then went back to Izzy's, ready to go back to the Digiworld.

* * *

Matt slung his guitar over his shoulder, then stuck his harmonica into his pocket. He waited for TK before they went back to Izzy's together.

* * *

Sora hadn't gone anywhere. She had all she had taken into the Digiworld before. On her hip rested a small pouch. She was ready to go.

Tai also hadn't gone anywhere. He hadn't been able to think of anything that he'd wanted to take with him that he had had before.

Kari, like Sora, had carried very little into the Digiworld. Her whistle, the one item she could bring, she had given to Gatomon. Thus, she had nothing to retrieve.

* * *

Mimi put make-up in her bag. Then she added a few small random items, the sort of items she had taken into the Digiworld before. She stuck her digivice on the bag's strap. Then she left and headed back to Izzy's.

* * *

Soon, they had all gathered back at Izzy's. "So how do we get in," Sora asked.

Izzy replied, "Hold your digivice up to the screen, like this." He held his digivice up, then was drawn through. One by one, the others followed him.

* * *

Kari looked around. "Where are we?" Tai shrugged.

"I guess a better question would be where are the others," he said.

"Yeah."

"Izzy? Joe? Allison? Matt? Sora? Mimi? TK," Tai called. The only answer was an echo.

Suddenly they heard, "Tai! Kari!" Agumon and Gatomon ran up. Gatomon leapt into Kari's arms. "I missed you," Gatomon said.

"I missed you too," Kari replied.

"Do you know where the others are," Tai asked Agumon.

"Sylvimon's that way," Agumon said, pointing.

"Let's go find her," Tai said. The quartet walked into the forest.

* * *

Gabumon, wet from his swim, saw Matt land in the Digiworld. "Matt!"

"Gabumon? Gabumon!"

"Matt!"

Matt turned from Gabumon to see Joe, carrying Gomamon, running toward him. "Joe!"

Joe was quite obviously soaked. He had a smug look on his face. "I'm glad I learned to swim."

Matt laughed.

"Gomamon, have you seen any of the others?"

"I saw Biyomon and Tentomon flying that way." He gestured with one paw.

"My digivice says there are two that way," Matt noted.

"Let's go."

* * *

TK fell through branches until he caught one in his hands. He swung himself onto the branch. "Patamon!"

"TK! Am I glad to see you!"

"Patamon, have you seen any of the other Digimon?"

"TK?"

TK looked down and saw Mimi and Palmon. "Hi Mimi!"

"Seen anyone else while you're up there?"

TK shook his head, but consulted his digivice. "There's someone that way," he said, pointing.

"Let's find them," Mimi decided.

* * *

Allison stuck her head out of Sylvimon's hiding place. She saw Tai and Kari coming from one direction and TK and Mimi from another. She waved them over and hoped Sylvimon's hiding place was big enough for them all.

* * *

Izzy checked his digivice again. Looking at Matt, Joe, and Sora, he shrugged. We should be right on top of them, but..."

Izzy was but off as he was grabbed and pulled into a hole. The others followed him down the hole.

Allison looked at them with a smug smile. "You were right on top of us..."

It was such a lame joke that they had to laugh at it.

* * *

Sylvimon led them to a cave where nine digivices lay. "I found these earlier."

Izzy looked at them closely. Where their digivices were an odd shape, the nine before him were octagons. "These must be a different design. I wonder why," he commented.

Allison offered a theory. "Maybe to distinguish the new Digidestined from us."

Izzy was considering the digivices so hard that he didn't notice that she said anything. "Look, they have the crest symbols on them too." He reached out to touch a digivice, a purple one with the Crest of Knowledge on it. Just as his finger touched it, the digivice started to glow. Allison pulled him back as it shot into the air and disappeared. "Curious."

One by one, the others touched a digivice that had their crest on it. The digivices all disappeared after being touched. Allison spoke then, her quiet tone almost commanding attention. "We should get back and find those new Digidestined."

"Not just yet." The strange voice made them turn. An evil looking Digimon, black with glowing red eyes, blocked their exit.

Sylvimon gulped. "That's Sardimon, an evil Digimon. I though I'd escaped him, but I guess I didn't."

"You have made a grave mistake in defying the Master of Digimon."

"Can you digivolve," Matt asked Gabumon.

"The Master of Digimon has made it so we can't, but we don't know how he did it."

Allison narrowed her bright eyes. "You guys get back. I'll keep Fuzzy here off our backs."

"Fuzzy? Never mind." Tai shook his head. "We all go back together."

"Fine, but how?" All human eyes turned to Izzy.

"The same way as before, I believe." Quickly they returned home with their Digimon.

"Close call," Mimi said.

"Yeah," Allison said. "But now we have a mission to find the new Digidestined." She looked determined.

"Right."

* * *

**How had the Master of Digimon managed to block digivolution? Will the Digidestined find the new Digidestined soon enough to save the Digiworld? Stay tuned to find out.**

* * *

Like what you see? Send comments to Argent Dragon. 


	2. Courage's Successor

Digidestined Darkness: Part 2-Courage's Successor

by Argent Dragon

**Note from the Author:** I feel that I must now apologize for areas in which this story resembles season 2. However, I think that the storyline presented in season 2 does make a good story, thus my reasons for using it. I also would like to note that there are differences between this and season 2. However, you'll have to find those for yourself. 

* * *

Izzy: _The Digimon were in trouble. In the decade since we left the Digiworld, the so-called Master of Digimon had come to power. The Digimon needed our help. We all got together and returned to the Digiworld. After finding each other in the Digiworld, we saw the new digivices, but just as we touched them, they disappeared. We were attacked by Sardrimon, but managed to escape just in time. It seems we have to find the new Digidestined._

* * *

Allison sat in front of Izzy's computer. Her legs were crossed. "What now?"

Sylvimon replied, "We spent a couple weeks with Gennai after you all left. He told us that sometimes the desperate measures that are called for are instincts. I didn't understand then, and still don't."

"No, but I think I do," Izzy said. "We have to follow our instincts on what to do now. The saying," he explained to the Digimon, "goes desperate times call for desperate measures."

Tai spoke up. "Then we must find the new Digidestined and take them to the Digiworld."

"Of course," Matt said.

Tai rose to his feet and started to leave. "I'm going to find the Digidestined with the digivice that has the Crest of Courage on it."

"Tai, wait!" Tai turned back to look at Izzy. "You won't be able to tell one of the new Digidestined from another or any of us. Give me a chance to see if I can do something about that."

Tai sat back down. "Alright."

* * *

Several hours later, Izzy looked pleased with himself. "I managed to limit what your digivices can pick up."

"Your digivices," asked Sora incredulously. From what she heard in his words, she thought he was implying that he wasn't going to go out and search for a new Digidestined.

"Yes. I'm staying here and monitoring the gate."

Allison sat her laptop on the table. "Just one problem, Izzy."

"What's that?"

"What if the new Digidestined aren't nearby?"

Izzy jerked in surprise. Obviously he hadn't thought of that possibility. TK figured that was because the last time they had to track down a Digidestined in their world, they had known the location was in their hometown. This time, they had no clue where the new Digidestined were.

Allison opened her laptop. "Is there some way that you can link the seeking feature on the digivice into a map of the world?"

"I think so."

* * *

"I've done it."

Allison, the only one of the Digidestined besides Izzy that was still there, looked over his shoulder at the screen. Nine dots blinked on the map. She pointed to one dot, silently asking to have him zoom in on it.

Izzy clicked on it, causing the map to zoom in. Allison's face paled as she realized where it was. "What digivice is that one?"

Izzy worked at it quickly. "The one with the Crest of Courage."

"Can you get Tai over here? Quickly?"

Izzy nodded, puzzled at her behavior.

* * *

Tai looked into Allison's eyes. "So?"

"The digivice is in the town where I live. As in I know the place better than any of you. So I'll be helping you search, Tai. After all, I know where the children frequent in my hometown and who's likely to have the Crest of Courage."

"Oh!"

"Tai, I suggest you pack your stuff. Meet me back here, okay?"

Tai nodded, then left. "Izzy?"

"What?"

"Can you teach me how to open that gate to the Digiworld?"

"I'm pretty sure I can, but are you sure you want to know how?"

Allison leaned forward, elbows on her knees. Her eyes were determined, but this pose suited her sudden commanding attitude. "Teach me."

* * *

A day later, Tai slept as Allison forced herself to stay awake long enough to get home. As she pulled into the driveway, Tai stirred. "We there?"

"We're at my place. And since you already got some sleep, you unpack the car." Allison unlocked the door, then went in and slept.

* * *

The next day, they both were up and alert. "Sorry about the mess," Allison apologized, "but I left in a hurry."

"I don't mind."

"So let's go find that Digidestined."

"Right."

Hours later, they were still trying to track down the digivice. Allison hit herself in the forehead. "I've been incredibly stupid."

"What?"

"I bet I know who we're looking for. The moment I met her, I don't know how, but I knew she was Digidestined material. Come on!" Allison led Tai to a semi-secluded spot. "Wait here." She walked forward. "Sarran!"

A young woman, about the age of 11, appeared. "Alli!" She fished in a bag by her side and held out a digivice. It was orange in color and had the Crest of Courage on it. "Do you know what this is? It fell out of the sky the other day."

"I do, but there is someone else who can explain better."

"Who?"

"Tai!" Tai approached slowly.

"Alli, you said you'd never bring anyone else here!"

"The situation is desparate," Allison said grimly.

"What situation," Sarran asked, alarmed.

"It is difficult to explain. I guess I'll have to show you."

"Show me?"

* * *

Back at her home, Allison opened the gate to the Digiworld. "Point that at the screen," she said, pointing to Sarran's orange digivice.

Sarran did as Allison instructed. Once she was gone, Sylvimon and Agumon came out of hiding. "Let's go," Tai said.

* * *

Sarran was utterly confused. When Allison and Tai appeared, she turned to them for answers. "Welcome to the Digiworld," Tai said.

"The Digiworld?"

"Yes."

Sardrimon appeared. "Run," Allison yelled, not wanting to face him again because she knew they had no chance of beating him.

While Sarran was extremely quick, she had no idea of where to go. Allison led the way to a cave. They went as far into the cave, to the third chamber, as they could.

In the third chamber sat a Digimon. It looked a little like a white Triceratops, but on a very small scale. It also didn't have the frill. As they ran in, it looked up. "That's Trisermon," Agumon said. "She's a very courageous Digimon. If she's in here, things must be pretty bad."

Trisermon looked at Sarran. "I've been waiting for you," she told her.

"For me?" Tai looked at Allison and smiled.

Suddenly light shot from Sarran's digivice. It coalesed into a fiery colored five pointed star. Sarran grabbed it and stuck it in her pouch.

Sardrimon burst into the cave. "You're mine now."

"Never," yelled Trisermon defiantly. "Horn Crash!"

Sardrimon laughed. "You're no match for me!"

"Sarran, give me that star." Confused, Sarran handed the star to Trisermon.

"Sarran, you've got to be brave!"

"Sarran, call out Power of Courage. That will activate the Courage Star."

Unsure of herself, Sarran only followed instructions. "Power of Courage!"

The star glowed even as Sarran spoke those three words.

_"Trisermon Courage Star digivolve to...Courtrisermon."_

Courtrisermon was taller than Trisermon, but more slender as well. Around her chest was the star, although it was larger. The pattern also formed a mask across her face.

"Fireball Crash!"

Sardrimon staggered back even as Courtrisermon prepared another attack. "I'll be back," he said. Then he was gone.

A light shot from Courtrisermon. She dedigivolved to Trisermon. Instead of getting the star back, Sarran recieved one of the small computers. Unlike the others', hers had a small orange star in one of the corners. The Crest of Courage disappeared from her digivice.

* * *

Allison looked into Sarran's grey eyes. "Come with us."

Sarran looked like she couldn't decide. "We need you, Sarran," Tai said.

Sarran made her decision. "I'll come with you."

* * *

**Now that the first of the new Digidestined has been found, how long will it take for all of the other new Digidestined to be found? Can they save the Digiworld? Tune in to find out.**

* * *

Like what you see? Please send your comments to Argent Dragon. 


	3. To Find Hope

Digidestined Darkness: Part 3-To Find Hope

by Argent Dragon

**Note from the Author:** Hiya! Just couldn't think of anything to put here, so I just decided to let you guys know that I'd love to hear what you think. Please let me know. That's all. 

* * *

Tai: _Allison and Izzy found a way for us to track down the new Digidestined. Allison discovered that the Courage digivice was in the town she lived in. She and I went there to find the Digidestined. We met Sarran, who turned out to be the Digidestined. The three of us went to the Digiworld, where Sarran met her Digimon, Trisermon, in a cave. Sardrimon attacked us, but Trisermon managed to digivolve to Courtrisermon. She drove off Sardrimon. We persuaded Sarran to return to Japan with us._

* * *

Izzy looked at the others. "Tai and Allison are looking for one of the new Digidestined in Allison's hometown. There are a couple, though, really close by."

"Which ones," Matt asked.

"Looks like Hope, Friendship, and Reliability."

"Mimi and I will go after the digivice with the Crest of Reliability. Right?" Mimi nodded.

"I can't go," Kari said. "Homework."

"I'll go after the digivice with the Crest of Friendship," Matt said.

"Do you mind if I go with you," Sora asked.

"No, I don't mind at all."

"See you later," Mimi said as she, Matt, Sora, and Joe left. Kari followed them out.

"I guess that leaves you and me," TK said.

"Let's go."

* * *

TK followed the signal on his digivice. "It's really close."

"Hold on." Izzy read an e-mail. "Tai says that they found the first of the new Digidestined."

"That's great!"

"They'll all be back here as soon as they can."

"That's good, but shouldn't we be getting on with our search?"

"You're right."

An hour or so later, TK and Izzy were watching a girl. She was fairly young, but no younger than Izzy had been when he had first gone into the Digiworld. "Is she the one we're looking for," Izzy asked.

"I think so."

"Do you know her? I know I don't."

"No."

"Then here's the plan..."

* * *

Izzy and TK walked past the girl. "So your digivice has been going off lately?"

"Yeah."

The girl looked up at them, curious. "What's a digivice?"

TK smiled at her. "A small little object. They're very rare, actually. You probably don't have one."

The girl pulled a digivice from her pocket. "Is this one?" It was yellow with the Crest of Hope on it.

Izzy nodded. "Yep, that's one. Do you want to see what you use them for?"

"Yeah!"

As they walked back to Izzy's, TK asked, "So what's your name?"

"Tarini."

* * *

"To use a digivice," TK said slowly, "you just hold it up to the screen."

Tarini followed TK's instructions, but nothing happened.

"Nothing happened," she protested.

"That's because I haven't opened the gate yet." Izzy typed for several minutes, then said, "Now it should work."

Tarini held her digivice up to the screen as was gone in moments. Patamon and Tentomon entered the room. "She's going to need our help," TK said. They held their digivices to the screen. Then they too were gone.

* * *

Tarini looked around in panic before TK and Izzy showed up. "Where are we and what are those," Tarini asked, pointing to Patamon and Tentomon.

"This is the Digiworld," TK said.

"And those are Digimon," continued Izzy.

Sardrimon leapt into view. The moment he saw the Digimon, TK yelled, "Run!"

They found an enormous tree that they could hid in. Inside the tree, there was a Digimon. It was small with wide brown eyes and white all over.

"That's Bordemon. She's a sweet tempered Digimon with an optimistic attitude," Patamon said.

"I'm your Digimon, Tarini," Bordemon said.

Sardrimon entered the tree. "You can't escape me now."

"Wanna bet," Bordemon asked. "Air Blast!"

Bordemon's attack had no effect on the much larger Sardrimon. Light shot from Tarini's digivice to form a yellow and white star in Bordemon's paws. "Call out Power of Hope, Tarini! It's the only way to get rid of him!"

"Power of Hope!"

The star glowed brightly as Tarini spoke.

_"Bordemon Hope Star digivolve to...Hopebordemon."_

Hopebordemon looked a little like a unicorn. Across her back like a saddle was an enlarged version of the star. The pattern also formed a mask on her face. Her mane and tail were a light color. "Zodiac Chain!"

From her hooves came all the symbols of the zodiac. They hit Sardrimon and burned more patches in his fur. He retreated from sight.

Light shot from Hopebordemon and formed a computer with a yellow star in one corner. The computer dropped into Tarini's hands. The Crest of Hope disappeared from her digivice.

* * *

TK knelt down to Tarini's level. "You're a Digidestined now. We may need your help again. Will you help us?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**Two of the new Digidestined have now been found, but are they enough to help save the Digiworld? And what of the still unanswered question of how the Master of Digimon blocked digivolution? Tune in to find out.**

* * *

Like what you see? Please send comments to Argent Dragon. 


	4. Seeking Friendship

Digidestined Darkness: Part 4-Seeking Friendship

by Argent Dragon

**Note from the Author: **I will say now that this fanfic is longer than the one that came before. Then again, I planned it that way. So if I choose to drag this out by giving you only one part a week, it may be because it is taking me a while to get it typed. Thanks! And on another tangent, anyone wondering why Sardrimon is so pathetic, it's because he's just a big bully and coward. He'll push around the smaller Digimon, but never his equals. 

* * *

TK:_ Izzy and I went to find the digivice with the Crest of Hope. We discovered that it was with a girl named Tarini. The three of us went to the Digiworld. There we met Bordemon, Tarini's Digimon. Sardrimon then attacked us. Bordemon used the Hope Star to digivolve to Hopebordemon. She drove off Sardrimon and we returned from the Digiworld. Tarini agreed to help us in the future._

* * *

Matt walked along the street, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his digivice. His attention was on the digivice so he didn't notice when he ran into a young woman.

She was quicker to react to the incident. She grabbed his digivice and ran off. Matt chased after her, trying to get his digivice back.

He finally caught up with her in an otherwise empty side street. "Hey! Give that back!"

She turned to look at him with her dark brown eyes that were almost black. Her features had an Indian look to them. She tossed him the digivice, then started to walk off.

As Matt looked at his digivice, he realized that the young woman had to have a digivice. "Wait!" He ran to catch up with her. "Do you have something else like this?"

She displayed a blue digivice with the Crest of Friendship on it. "Yeah. So what?"

Matt grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along. "I've got something to show you," he said.

The young woman pulled free. "You aren't trying to trick me, are you?"

Matt shook his head. "By the way, my name's Matt."

"The name's Jihan.

Matt led Jihan to Izzy's. Izzy answered to Matt's knock. Matt subtly pointed to his digivice, then to Jihan. Izzy understood immediately and went to work on the computer.

"So what is it you want to show me? Your computer geek friend here?"

Izzy signaled to Matt that the gate was open. "No. If you really want to see, hold that blue object of yours to the screen."

Jihan looked confused. However, she listened to what he said. Her trembling hand held the digivice to the screen. Then she was gone, at which point Gabumon came out of hdiing. Matt held his digivice to the screen in order to follow Jihan.

* * *

Jihan's street instincts came in handy when she arrived in the Digiworld. She quickly got to a crouch as her eyes darted around looking for threats. Thus she saw Matt and Gabumon walking toward her.

"Welcome to the Digiworld," Matt said coolly.

"The Digiworld?" Her eyes caught sight of Sardrimon and she instinctively knew he was a threat. "Look out!"

Matt was alerted to Sardrimon's presense by Jihan's cry. "Run!"

They hid in a building. Jihan tapped Matt's shoulder. "Look!" Matt turned to see a Digimon. It had a yellow fur with silver claws over its back. Its skin was a pale blue.

"That's Geramon. She is a friendly Digimon who is usually out and about the Digiworld," Gabumon said.

"Jihan, you're my partner."

Jihan's face paled despite her brown skin. "What does she mean by partner," she asked Matt.

"It's...difficult to explain. But you'll understand in time, I promise." Jihan trusted him, instinctively knowing he was telling the truth.

Jihan's digivice glowed, and then a light shot from it. The light formed a star in white and blue that Jihan grabbed just as Sardrimon rushed into the room. "I have you now!"

"No you don't," Geramon yelled. "Stream Flash!"

Sardrimon rocked back on one foot. "You'll never defeat me like that!"

"Jihan, call out Power of Friendship!"

"Power of Friendship!"

Nothing happened. "It didn't work," Jihan cried. Suddenly she felt Matt's hand on her shoulder.

"We'll try together," Matt said. Jihan nodded.

"Power of Friendship!"

The star, glowing all the while, shot from Jihan's hand to Geramon.

_"Geramon Friendship Star digivolve to...Frigeramon."_

Frigeramon looked a little like Garurumon, but was more feminine in appearance. She stood on four slim legs and had an elegant look to her. The star had become a marking between and slightly above her eyes.

Frigeramon leapt forward, star mark glowing. "River Thunder!" A patch of fur was burned off Sardrimon. He ran from the room.

Light shot from a glowing Frigeramon and became a small computer with a blue star in the corner. It fell into the hands of an amazed Jihan. Matt was the only one who noticed the Crest of Friendship fading from Jihan's digivice.

* * *

Izzy watched as Matt and Jihan returned from the Digiworld. Jihan's face had an element of pride in it that hadn't been there before. "So will you help us," Matt asked her, evidently continuing a conversation that had already begun.

"Of course. How could I not?"

* * *

**Are the three new Digidestined enough to save the Digiworld? What is the Master of Digimon's reaction to these events, and how did he or she block digivolution? Tune in to find out.**

* * *

Like what you see? Please send your comments to Argent Dragon. 


	5. Reliability

Digdestined Darkness: Part 5-Reliability

by Argent Dragon

**Note from the Author:** You don't know what I have in store for this story, and I'm not telling anyone. Just wait and see...and comments, please! 

* * *

Matt: _I ran into a young woman who then took my digivice and ran off. I chased after her. After she gave it back, I discovered that she had the digivice with the Crest of Friendship on it. She told me her name was Jihan. I took her to Izzy's and from there to the Digwrold. She met her Digimon, Geramon. Sardrimon attacked us, but with Jihan and my help, Geramon used the Friendship Star to digivolve to Frigeramon. She drove off Sardrimon. Jihan, despite her solitary nature, agreed to help us._

* * *

Joe sat on a park bench beside Mimi. His eyes were focused on his digivice. "Nothing," Joe said. Then his digivice picked up a signal. "Looks like whoever it is entered the area."

"Let's go find that person, then."

* * *

Moments later, Joe saw a girl sitting alone. She was studying the gray digivice with the Crest of Reliability rather intently. He walked over to her. "Do you know what that is?"

"No, but it almost sounds like you do."

"I do know what it is. My name's Joe."

"I'm Davari, Vari for short."

"A digivice, huh? What do you do with it," Vari asked.

"I can't tell you, at least not here, but I know how to show you."

* * *

Minutes later, Vari, Joe, and Mimi stood in the Digiworld. "Vari, this is the Digiworld," Mimi said.

All of a sudden, Vari's digivice let off a light that formed a star of various shades of blue. Joe reached out, took hold of the star, then gave it to Vari. "You keep this," Joe said.

Sardrimon leapt into view. "Run," Mimi yelled.

They found shelter in a small hut. However, remembering what had happened before in a hut like this while they were in the Digiworld, Joe stood in the narrow doorway. "He's coming," he said.

"Who are you?"

Joe turned when he heard Vari's question. In the hut was a small Digimon. It had an uncanny resemblance to Gomamon, except it was blue where Gomamon was white and green where Gomamon was red. "That's Daraimon. She's a Digimon who can always be called reliable," Gomamon said.

While Joe's attention was off him, Sardrimon pushed his way past Joe, forcing Joe out of the hut. "You're mine!"

"I don't think so, numbskull," challenged Daraimon. "Tsunami Smash!"

Sardrimon wasn't harmed. "Vari, give me that star." Vari handed the star to Daraimon. The Digimon pinned it under one paw. "Now call out Power of Reliability."

Vari looked uncertain. "Do it, Vari. Daraimon knows what she's talking about, I know it," Mimi said.

"Power of Reliability!"

_"Daraimon Reliability Star digivolve to...Redaraimon."_

Redaraimon was a large Digimon that looked like a cross between a seal and a tiger. Her paws had a tiger's claws, and though her body was shaped like a seal, she had a tiger's stripes. The star was a prominent mask on her face. "Claw Missile!"

Four scars were drawn on Sardrimon's body. With a snarl he retreated. "You did it," Mimi yelled.

"I did, didn't I," Vari asked. Joe nodded.

A light shot from Redaraimon. It formed a computer with a gray star in one corner. Vari took the computer as Redaraimon dedigivolved to Daraimon.

* * *

Joe looked at Vari. "We're going to need your help, you know," he said.

Vari grinned. "You can rely on me." Her comment brought a smile to his face.

"Of course."

* * *

**Will the new Digidestined be able to save the Digiworld, or is the battle already lost? And who is the Master of Digimon? Tune in to find out.**

* * *

Like what you see? Please send your comments to Argent Dragon. 


	6. Knowledge Gained

Digidestined Darkness: Part 6-Knowledge Gained

by Argent Dragon

**Note from the Author: **Sorry for the bad Digidestined behavior, but it did sound good when I thought of it. Anyway, I promise that I'll try to keep them from doing anything else of that sort. 

* * *

Joe: _Mimi and I were looking for the digivice with the Crest of Reliability on it. We found it and Devari, who had it. The three of us went to the Digiworld. Sardrimon showed up and we hid in a hut, where we found Daraimon. Sardrimon entered the hut and knocked me out of it. Daraimon used the Reliability Star to digivolve to Redaraimon. She drove off Sardrimon. Vari, after seeing what she and Daraimon could do, agreed to help us._

* * *

Tai, looking very sleepy, knocked on Izzy's door. Allison and Sarran stood behind him. When Izzy answered the door, he looked a little suspiciously at Sarran before she displayed her digivice at Allison's urging. As he opened the door wider to let them in, Tai and Allison froze at the sight of Jihan, Vari, and Tarini.

"It's okay," Izzy insisted. "They're part of us now." Allison understood. She drew Tai and Izzy off to one side, leaving the four new Digidestined to meet each other.

"So what crests have been found," Allison asked.

"The Indian looking girl is Friendship, surprisingly enough. Her name is Jihan," Izzy said. "The little girl, Tarini, is Hope and the other one, Vari, is Reliability. And Courage is..."

"A friend of mine, Sarran," Allison said.

"So where are the others," Tai asked.

"Busy. But I have to get out of here," Izzy said. Both Tai and Allison thought they understood why. "And I know I have to leave them with one of the Digidestined from our group."

"Let me guess," Tai said, "you've discovered where the digivice with the Crest of Knowledge is."

"You're right. So will you two stay?"

"I'm not staying here," Allison said. "I'm going with you. Besides, I don't have as much experience as the rest of you do. Tai's going to be better at telling them about the Digiworld than I am."

"I'll stay here," Tai said.

Izzy looked at Allison. "Let's get going then."

"Kay."

* * *

Izzy looked at the building he and Allison stood in front of. "Why do I not believe this place is where the digivice is?"

"Um, maybe because this place is ritzier than anything any of us are used to?"

A proud young woman walked out of the building. Her blond hair was cut boyishly short. Her clothes had the look of being very expensive.

"That's her," Izzy whispered, so softly that Allison could barely hear him. "The one with the digivice."

"Great," Allison said dismally. "So how are we supposed to get her to the Digiworld?"

"Why do I get the suspicion that she's going to act like Mimi did when she first got to the Digiworld," Izzy asked the empty air. Suddenly his face lit with an idea. "I've got it. You see, there's something Matt told me that you should know about Jihan that's rather important..."

* * *

Tai looked into first Jihan's, then Sarran's eyes. "I might was well warn all of you that Matt and I, Friendship and Courage, didn't get along well on occasion. I hope you are all on better terms than we were, because our disagreements hurt the group."

Izzy opened the door with enough force to slam it. "Jihan, I need to talk to you." Tai looked at him, then at Allison, wondering what had brought them back so quickly.

* * *

Jihan knew just how to get to the "rich" Digidestined. Her skills, honed in the worst parts of another city, outside of Japan, were perfect for what Izzy had in mind. Jihan crept to a window and opened it, then beckoned Izzy and Allison forward. They crept into the building. Jihan led the way, with Izzy occasionally pointing out turns and Allison as silent as she could be while carrying a laptop.

Jihan silently pushed open the door that Izzy indicated as the right one. She padded in, Allison and Izzy still following. Allison, once they had spotted the girl, turned and set down the laptop, turning it on.

Jihan shook the girl awake, then put one of her strong hands over the girl's mouth. Izzy, having found the digivice, picked it up and showed it to the girl, a questioning ook on his face. Jihan removed her hand. "Give that to me," the girl demanded. She looked surprised when Izzy didn't comply.

"Get dressed," Jihan ordered. The girl's eyes flicked first to Izzy, then to Jihan and Allison.

Allison understood what Izzy couldn't and Jihan wouldn't. She laughed quietly. "He'll leave the room, I promise." Allison pointed to the laptop. Izzy walked over to it and Allison closed the door behind him. "Better?" The girl's eyes locked on Jihan. Allison threw up her hands in disgust. "You are picky. Jihan, will you please step outside. I can handle her." Jihan left the room, albet reluctantly. "And I don't care if you change in front of me or not. It's like my gym class many years ago, if you really want to know."

* * *

Allison stepped out of the room. Izzy and Jihan looked up at her as she entered. "Presenting her oh so royal highness," Allison said sarcastically, "Msaada." Jihan chuckled at the way she'd introduced the girl.

The girl stepped out in clothes that looked much more worn than what she'd been wearing earlier. Her lip curled as she now looked at Jihan with her green eyes. "Thief," she sneered. Allison looked at Izzy, fearing the beginnings of a deep dislike between the two. Izzy remembered the actual physical fights that Matt and Tai had gotten into and was beginning to think that Msaada and Jihan would do the same thing again.

"Allison, go," Izzy said quickly, pointing to the laptop. Allison entered the Digiworld. Msaada's face had paled considerably. "Go on," Izzy urged her, handing her the purple digivice with the Crest of Knowledge. Tentatively she held it to the screen. Then she was gone.

"Jihan, will you guard our backs," Izzy asked. The young woman nodded. Then Izzy entered the Digiworld.

* * *

Allison had the feeling that it was a good thing that she was already in the Digiworld when Msaada showed up. The obviously sheltered girl screamed the moment she landed. "It's alright, it's alright." Izzy appeared and pointed almost irritatedly at Msaada. Her initial efforts to quiet her having failed, Allison slapped Msaada.

Msaada held a hand to her reddening cheek as she abruptly stopped screaming. "What was that for?"

"We had to shut you up somehow," Allison pointed out. "And I tried to tell you that things were alright.

Msaada turned to face Allison. "How dare you slap me? I have never been struck in my life."

Allison smiled at her in a mocking way. "Then it's about time someone did. And you were just struck, so that statement isn't true."

Msaada was outraged. She rushed at Allison before Izzy could stop her. "She's got quite a temper. It's a great deal like mine," Allison told him over Msaada's shoulder.

Izzy shook his head ruefully. "I figured."

Allison shoved Msaada to one side. "Izzy may be the kind of person to put up with you, but I'm certainly not. So don't try that again."

Msaada's eyes locked on Allison's and knew she wasn't joking. Her green eyes widened as Sylvimon and Tentomon appeared. "What are they?"

Allison looked at Izzy in exasperation. "You explain to her. If I try, I'll get too fed up."

Izzy knew by what Allison told him that Msaada was really wearing down her nerves. "They're Digimon," Izzy said.

"Digimon?"

A blue Digimon ran up to them. It looked like a small wolf. "That's Lupimon. She's a very intelligent Digimon," Tentomon said.

"Sardrimon's coming," Lupimon barked. Her feet carried her quickly to Msaada. "I won't let you get hurt. Come on, I know a place to hide!

Slightly unsure, Msaada started after Lupimon. But then her digivice let off a light. The light became a star of yellow tones. Allison pointed to it. "Take it, it's yours." Msaada grabbed it and ran on, Izzy and Allison behind her.

Lupimon led them to a small cave. Msaada and Lupimon squeezed in, but there was no room for the others. "Great, just great. We're stuck out here and our Digimon can't digivolve. Wonderful," Allison said bitterly.

Sardrimon bounded up. "I have you now!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Ice Breath!"

Neither attack did enough damage to drive Sardrimon off. "They aren't strong enough," Allison yelled.

Msaada saw that Allison and Izzy needed her help. "Lupimon, will you help them?"

"But then you'll be on your own."

"That doesn't matter, Lupimon. I'm safe in here. Please help them, Lupimon."

With a resigned sigh, Lupimon moved to their aid, much to the amazement of Allison.

"Wolf Slash!"

Again, Sardrimon wasn't driven off. "You'll never defeat me," he said, laughing.

"Msaada, throw the star to Lupimon," Izzy yelled. Confused, Msaada threw it to the Digimon. Lupimon caught it in her mouth. "Now call out Power of Knowledge!"

Msaada licked her lips nervously. "Power of Knowledge!"

The yellow star in Lupimon's mouth glowed as she spoke.

_"Lupimon Knowledge Star digivolve to...Knolupimon."_

Knolupimon was taller but a little stocky. The star had formed armor around her upper torso. Her claws on her front paws had lengthened to form much deadlier weapons. Despite her obvious appearance as a fighter, there was a beauty and grace to her.

"Wolf Thunder Slash!"

Across Sardrimon's face was drawn four cuts, burned around the edges. He snarled in pain. "I'll be back," he yelled before leaping away.

A light shot away from Knolupimon as she dedigivolved. Instead of the star, it formed a small computer in front of Izzy. He reached out and grabbed it. He then walked over to Msaada, just now emerging from the cave, and held it out to her. It had a small purple star in one corner. "Here, this is yours."

Msaada took it from him. "Listen," Izzy said, "before we go back, I have to ask. Will you help us?"

Msaada considered for a moment. "Is that girl you left behind with you?"

It took Izzy a little while to understand, but Allison knew who Msaada was talking about instantly. "Her name's Jihan," she snarled.

Msaada silently absorbed the information. "Well," Allison asked. "I'm not patient, so answer."

"I'll help," Msaada said, although she did sound reluctant.

"Great," Izzy said. "Now let's go back."

* * *

Jihan watched impassively as Izzy, Allison, and Msaada returned. When they had their footinr again, she said, "We must go. The sun will be rising soon. If we are caught..." She left her thought hanging.

"Right," Allison said. She pulled out a scrap of paper and scrawled an address and e-mail on it. "That's his address and my e-mail. Can you meet us there tomorrow?"

Msaada nodded. Allison smiled. "Good. See you then," she said. Then the trio left, leaving behind a confused Msaada.

* * *

**Will Msaada and Jihan ever get along? And when will the Master of Digimon actually show his face? How long will it take the new Digidestined to save the Digiworld? Tune in to find out.**

* * *

Like what you see? Please send your comments to Argent Dragon. 


	7. Perseverance is the Key

Digidestined Darkness: Part 7-Perseverance is the Key

by Argent Dragon

**Note from the Author:** Because I have nothing else to say, I'll give you the legal stuff now. Let's see...I don't own Digimon. I don't own Tai, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Matt, TK, or Izzy. I also don't own their Digimon. I do own Allison and Sylvimon, as well as the new Digidestined used in this story. I think that's everything. 

* * *

Izzy: _Tai and Allison returned with Sarran. They met Tarini, Jihan, and Vari. Allison and I went in search of the digivice with the Crest of Knowledge while Tai stayed with the new Digidestined. We discovered that a girl that looked rich had the digivice. We went back and enlisted Jihan's help. That night, we snuck into the girl's home. The three of us managed to get her to the Digiworld, although Jihan stayed behind at my suggestion. The girl, Msaada, met Lupimon, her Digimon. They hid when Sardrimon attacked, but there was no room for Allison and me. Sylvimon and Tentomon tried to drive him off, but to no avail. Msaada sent Lupimon to help us, but we were still unable to drive off Sardrimon. Lupimon used the Knowledge Star to digivolve to Knolupimon, who drove Sardrimon away with her Wolf Thunder Slash. Msaada agreed to help us and we left the Digiworld. Then Jihan, Allison, and I left. Will we ever gather all the new Digidestined and defeat the Master of Digimon?_

* * *

Allison stared at the computer screen. "Hey Izzy."

Izzy looked over at her, as did Jihan, Msaada, Matt, Tai, Sarran, Vari, TK, Tarini, Joe, Mimi, Kari, and Sora. "What?

"Three more digivices nearby as far as I can tell, which is good." Izzy rushed over and pulled up the information on the three.

"Let's see...one is Light, one is Love, and one is Perseverance."

"So which of us will be chasing these down besides Kari, Sora, and I?"

"I'll go with Kari," TK said.

"And I'll go with Sora," Tai said.

"It might be wise for the newest of us to go as well," Joe noted.

"I'm with Tai and Sora," Sarran said. Despite the fact that she knew she must work with the others, Tai and Allison were the only ones she really trusted.

"I'm going with TK," Tarini said with detemination.

"Jihan, Msaada, I guess you're with me," Allison commented. "Anyone else," she asked. There was silence until Izzy spoke.

"I'll stay here to open the gate to the Digiworld."

* * *

Allison, Jihan, and Msaada took to the streets. Allison led the way, using her digivice to track down the one with the Crest of Perseverance. Suddenly a boy ran past in front of them. Allison watched him pass. "Quam celeriter currit," she said softly. The others looked at her.

"What does that mean," Jihan asked.

Allison smiled gently. "It's Latin," she told them. "It means how quickly he runs. Or it runs. Or she runs. Depending on the subject's gender, of course." Suddenly her attention was drawn to her digivice. "Let's go," Allison said, running after the boy. Clueless, the others followed her.

Moments later, Allison caught up to the boy. He stood, doubled over and panting. "You okay," Allison asked.

"Yeah," he gasped. His hand drifted to his waist, where Allison spotted a silver digivice. From what she saw of it, it had the Crest of Perseverance on it.

"What's that on your belt," Allison asked, hiding her excitement.

"Oh, this?" He held out the digivice as Jihan and Msaada showed up. "I don't really know what it is. It just appeared on my bed one morning."

"Really," Allison said, a certain amount of disbelief in her voice.

"I'm not lying!"

Allison smiled coolly. "What's your name?"

"Taki. And yours?"

"I'm Allison, and these two are Jihan and Msaada." Allison showed Taki her digivice. "A decade ago, that sort of thing happened to me. And now I'm here to help you."

"Help me?"

Msaada stepped forward. There was something about him that drew her to him. "You're one of us, Taki," she said.

"One of us?" Taki's hazel eyes darted across their faces. "What is this, some kind of gang or something?"

Jihan laughed. "Hardly. I've lived in the worst part of a city before, and the three of you are hardly gang material. Me, I'm a real stretch, but certainly not the three of you."

"So what is this about," Taki asked.

Allison took a deep breath, dreading telling him out in the open like this where anyone could over hear. But Jihan had no such scruples. She bluntly said, "You are a Digidestined."

"Digi..." Taki's tongue fumbled over the unfamiliar word. Allison sighed.

"Digidestined. Come on. I can show you something that will soothe your fears."

Taki looked at her warily. "I don't know..."

Allison had a suspicion that she knew what his reservations were. She grinned. "Look, I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

Taki looked at her. "I'm really not sure about this."

"You want me to bring him," Jihan asked Allison sincerely.

Msaada looked at her in amazement. "Let him choose, Jihan," she snapped.

"Like you chose," Jihan snapped in reply.

"Will you two stop it," Allison said, weary of their bickering even though she barely knew them.

Taki laughed. "I'll come, I'll come!"

* * *

Izzy crossed his arms. "It's open," he said. "Go on."

Taki looked at Allison. "What now?"

"Hold the silver object, the digivice, to the screen." Uncertain, Taki followed Allison's instructions. Soon he disappeared from view. Allison winked at Izzy. "We'll be back," she said before following Taki.

* * *

Taki looked around. "Where in the world am I?"

"You're not in the world you were in before. You're in the Digiworld!"

Taki whirled to see a golden Digimon looking at him. Much to his surprise, it darted away before he could ask anything else.

"Taki!" He whirled again to face Allison and Sylvimon. Fear was in Allison's bright eyes. "Behind you! Run!"

Taki, cautious at the fear evident in Allison, turned around slowly. Sardrimon stood there, grinning evilly at him. "No one can stop me now!"

From Taki's digivice appeared a flash of light. It changed into a metallic colored star, a beautiful blend of silver and gold. Taki grabbed it just as Allison pulled him back away from Sardrimon.

The golden Digimon reappeared. "It's Aurimon," Allison cried excitedly.

"Aurimon?"

"Aurimon is a determined Digimon who possesses a heart of gold, like his scales. He is the golden dragon Digimon," Sylvimon said.

"Pyre Blaster!" The fiery attack missed Sardrimon as the evil Digimon darted out of the way.

"You pathetic Digimon! You'll never defeat me that way!"

Acting on instinct, Taki threw the star to Aurimon, who caught it. "Call out Power of Perseverance, Taki! It's the only way we'll make it," Allison yelled, desperately hoping that he was listening.

"Power of Perseverance!"

_"Aurimon Perseverance Star digivolve to...Peraurimon."_

Peraurimon, while still a dragon and still golden, was now obviously more suited to the cold than before. He was stockier, but still larger. The star was a mark on the back of his head.

"Blizzard Thunder!"

Burn marks scattered over Sardrimon's already injured body. He howled in pain before quickly running away.

Taki's face had a look of triumph on it. Allison grinned at him. "That's what we do, Taki."

Taki looked at her. "And who exactly are we?"

Allison laughed. "I guess we never did explain to you what all this means."

"Do explain," Taki said.

Before Allison could say anything, a light shot away from Peraurimon. The Digimon dedigivolved to Aurimon. The light became a small computer. It had a silver star in one corner. Allison took it and handed it to Taki. "This is yours," she said. He took it from her. The crest faded from his digivice.

"I think we should get out of here before I explain," Allison said. Taki nodded in agreement.

* * *

Allison spoke, her words quiet. "Taki, we are the Digidestined. For reasons that we do not know, we were chosen a decade ago to save the Digiworld. And now you and eight others have been chosen to accomplish the same thing."

"Not just save the Digiworld," Izzy said. "But to save our own world as well. It's a big task."

"Right. But I think the reason that you and the others have been chosen is that you and the others can do it this time, and we can't, at least for now, because our Digimon can't digivolve. But yours can and will. You see, Taki, we need your help."

"And you'll have it," he said in reply.

* * *

**Can the new Digidestined save the Digiworld and our own world? Who are the other new Digidestined? Will the original Digidestined's Digimon be able to digivolve again? And how has the Master of Digimon blocked digivolution? Tune in to find out.**

* * *

Like what you see? Please send your comments to Argent Dragon. 


End file.
